1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention are directed toward a transparent conductor and an optical display including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transparent conductors are utilized in a variety of applications, for example, in touchscreen panels included in displays, flexible displays, and the like, and have been actively studied in recent years. In order to be suitable for flexible displays, transparent conductors should not only exhibit good transparency, sheet resistance, and the like, but also have flexural properties. However, while transparent conductors including metal nanowires may have good flexural properties, they also can have high transmissive b* values (based on the CIE Lab color difference formula), and thus can experience color distortion and deteriorated optical properties such as transmittance, haze, and the like.